Are the Dogs Days Really Over?
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: On Katsuki's one day off, he expected some serenity with a bit of spicy food and action packed movies. You know, the usual. But living with Ochako doesn't provide the usual and certainly not today with an unexpected new addition to their residence.


**_AN: *WHEEZES* SO! I haven't updated any of my FF accounts because I've been a busy bee working on zines! Yippee! I just finished my 4th zine piece yesterday and I've got about 3 more to go! Woohoo! But with that means that I can't share any of those pieces with you guys yet until I'm allowed to so I can't really update my FINALLY, yesterday I got off my lazy ass and edited this piece so I can finally post it. I won't lie you guys, when I first wrote it, I thought this was the best piece EVER. I was so proud of it and I couldn't wait to upload it. BOY was I wrong. I've really changed my writing style since this fic so it's really old (like...September old) and I didn't really feel like editing the whole thing since it's 12000+ so please be aware of that when reading! Maybe in a few years I will go back and fix it up but in the meantime, I hope you guys like it! Also, I was going to dedicate this to someone but they blocked me 8') so I just decided to dedicate to every one in the Kacchako fandom. A lot of reasons have kept me away from contributing but you guys still create awesome content that reminds me why I love the ship and forget about what happened so thank you all! I have a bunch of Kacchako fics in store that will be written MUCH better than this so I hope this will sooth you guys over until then!_**

The bright sun from the day beamed through the window, creating a natural light that brought an angelic glow into the small kitchen.

Normally, Katsuki wouldn't be at home during the day time hours like this. Due to his immense skill and ability, he was called into work almost every single day, having to use his flames to defeat the gross amount of villains that would terrorize the city. His quirk was known to produce quick results so, along with Izuku Midoriya, they would team up together and conquer the streets together. By no means did they enjoy being in each other's company, in fact there's still slight tension and sarcasm thrown between them but their quirks were compatible enough to beat villains at an alarming rate so they sucked their pride in and just only allowed a few words to pass by them.

However, today was special in that the villain case involved more close intact spaces that required quirks that were designed for closer precision attacks rather than the explosive ones Katsuki and Izuku had. While both were able to perfect techniques that had sharp shooter styles, their quirks still weren't applicable enough for the job, leaving them a day off to do whatever their hearts contented. Izuku took the day to spend time with those around him, really cherishing the free time he had to explore areas he hadn't seen before and making memories that could be stamped on Facebook. Katsuki, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. His body lived for the excited energy of slamming villains against the cement floor, seeing their faces oozing out blood as their bodies burned and bubbled under the heat of his explosions. The adrenaline he gained from zooming through the rubble pumped through his veins and he loved the burn he gained from over exerting his muscles. Katsuki lived for activity and days like this made him feel restless. He already went on a run earlier in the day and he hit the gym afterwards to test out the weights but he still found himself bouncing up and down with pure energy, not resting until he got some motion in them.

To get his mind off of his burning legs, Kastuki decided to find temporary residence in the small kitchen of his apartment, cooking up a recipe that he had been craving for a while now. It was one of his favorite dishes, full of a variety of different spices and flavors that left a tingling sensation on his tongue as it burned his taste buds. Every time he could feel explosions coursing through his mouth, feeling it was on fire as it tunneled down to his stomach but that was the way he enjoyed it. Others looked at him like he was crazy and that the neurons in his mind weren't firing right but in response, he would just flip them off and even eat the items they pushed off to the side.

Katsuki was rapidly cutting the bell peppers in a swift motion when he suddenly heard the door open with small whispers attached to it. Perking up his ears, he stopped in mid cut, trying to identify what the sounds were. He completely froze his body like he did in battle to not mix sounds together and he could hear an all too familiar voice acting as if it was trying to keep a secret. Their words were intangible, mingling with each other as they tried to speak in a frantic voice, hoping that they wouldn't get caught. Curiously, Katsuki silently set down the knife and took light steps towards the voice, trying not to cause attention towards himself.

Through the door frame, he could see Ochako, the other resident in the household, carrying an abnormally large duffel bag that slung awkwardly on her shoulder as it looked like she was talking to it while patting the fabric sides. The bag was bulky in nature, as if it was filled to the capacity with a variety of different items that protruded on the side, their shape being defined on the exterior. Yet, something was odd with this image. Not only was she using a duffel bag that she strictly used for large hero assignments that took several days, but the bag vibrated every time she whispered to it, almost as if it was responding to her hidden commands. Even her eyebrows furrowed in as she spoke, something she usually did when she was frustrated and trying to concentrate. Everything about her position right now confused Katsuki and his cautious instincts kicked in, ready to combat any force that would be emitted from her bag. His muscles tensed up and his stance was completely stable, veins protruding out from his skin as his blood ran wild.

"Oi." Katsuki called out to Ochako, a slight growl emitting from his throat as he caught her distracted attention.

At his growl, Ochako jumped back a little, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Kastuki looming in the door frame like he was a predator trying to catch his prey in complete silence. Unlike Katsuki, her scheduled varied based on availability, leaving her to either stay at home for days on end or find comfort on a marble floor between her breaks as they set up the next assignment for her. However, she knew Katsuki had a more rigid time table from leaving at the early morning sun to coming back at howls of the moonlight. It was a schedule that left a bitter taste in her mouth as she grew accustomed to it so it surprised her to see him standing there with an intimidating look smeared across his eyes. Time felt slightly frozen as she tried to readjust to the situation, though it took the rustling of her bag quickly snap her back.

"Oh! Um...hi Bakugou! I didn't expect to you at home this early! What's going on? Is everything ok?" She rambled on, nervousness lining her words as her eyes slightly shifted around his face, looking for signs that would indicate his mood. Her bag continued to rustle even more under her arm, almost exuding rage like qualities in response to her lack of attention.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes even further, his eyebrows furrowing more inwards while he gauged Ochako's actions. She seemed suspicious, as if she trapped her secrets in her bag and it was raging to come out. Shifting his gaze towards the bag, he analyzed the threads that were protruding out from this mysterious being inside, though it proved more difficult than he imagined since the fabric more opaque than he would have liked in this situation. From what he could see, it was bulky but also filled curves and whenever it would create bulges, they would be small little bumps that would look slightly tubular depending on the angle. After creating a few plausible guesses in his mind, he looked back at Ochako's now pale face and scrunched up his face even more. "What's in the bag?" He asked roughly, not hesitating for a second.

Ochako took a step back in response, gulping her answer along with her guilt as she tried to formulate words to come out. "W-what are you-u talking about? It's just my hero stuff that I always need. I'm not sure what you're talking about." she whistled out, her face giving off clear tell-tale signs that all she was capable of telling in this current state were covered up truths. Reflexively, she pulled her bag even closer to her chest, acting like she was protecting the presence that resided within there, and she crossed her opposite arm to place her hand the mysterious lump that was sticking out. Her pose even began to shift in one that was filled with defense and protection, as if she was fending off the bag from a villain who was after secret treasures that could change the fate of the universe.

However, Katsuki wasn't buying it. Whatever was in that bag wasn't important enough for her to cover up her footsteps and he felt his irritation boiling up in his fiery veins. Picking up his heavy feet, he slowly trudged over to her, determination for the truth lining in his eyebrows. "Fucking liar. What's in the fucking bag!?" He roared out in his usual aggressive tone, his voice getting slightly louder as his annoyance grew. As soon as he got closer to her, even with her resisting maneuvers, Katsuki elongated his arm and reached for the bag. Despite Ochako's attempts to fend him off, he managed to grab onto the handles of her bag and tugged it closer to him, also slightly pulling Ochako down with him. Though, even he was rough his motions, Ochako still kept her determined look on her face while her feet gripped onto the floor and used the traction of her shoes to somewhat keep her stance. "Fucking! Fucking let go Round Face!" He began to roar out as he pulled harder, the stitches holding it all together breaking under his grasp.

"N-no! Bakugou, s-stop!" Ochako heavily breathed out, her voice giving out under the immense amount of force she was using. Katsuki, ignoring her requests, continued to tug on the straps, grunts escaping his lips with each resistance Ochako put on him. Using a last measure on the man, she begrudgingly let go one of her hands to counter his on the handle and extended it outwards towards him, trying to grab onto him so she could activate her zero gravitational quirk. However, just as he maneuvered around her during the Sports Festival, the same thing occurred here as he shifted around, completely dodging her movements to make him levitate.

They kept at this for a good solid minute with Katsuki bending his back in multitude directions to fend off Ochako's desperate attacks while tugging on the bag even tighter and with Ochako panting out her exhaustion as she tried to protect the contents in there. Due to their actions, they weren't able to notice the vibrations of the bag as it shook in fear, emitting slight noises through the thread with the hope it would be released soon.

"I SAID FUCKING LET GO!" Katsuki barked out again, using all the air in his lungs to bellow out his voice as he pulled once more with immense force. Though, this time, he completely erased his limitations and instead yanked at it enough that he completely ripped off the straps of the bag. The whiplash caused the bodies to collide into each other, creating a small heap on the floor with the bag heavily dropping on the wooden floor, producing a large "thump" sound along with it.

Katsuki and Ochako laid down on the cold floor for a few seconds, recoiling from the blow that had overtaken both of their heads. In the meanwhile, through the rip, a small, moving creature tore its way out, gnawing at the fabric to make the hole enough for its escape. Slowly but surely, he made his way out, placing each foot into the cold ground as he lifted his stumpy legs from his temporary imprisonment to make his way towards the fallen humans. Ochako was the first to prop herself up since Katsuki cushioned her blow and she was greeted with small licks to her mouth that left her to be a giggling mess.

"Hey, stop that! It tickles!" she cooed out in her sing song voice, giving out small laughs that originated from her lungs. When she found her core once more, she swung her legs inward and sat up in a position that allowed for the little 4 legged being to come to her. Picking him up, she brought him close to her chest and gave kisses to the top of his head, not caring that small little pieces of hair were getting wedged in between her lips. His little pants matched the tempo of her loving noises and he dug himself deeper into her hug, embracing her hold and getting himself comfortable in his new mother's arms.

Katsuki woke up to Ochako's inaudible murmurs and initially everything came off as blurry with colors mixing into each other as he tried to readjust himself after the hit to his head. However, his fast paced eyes quickly refined the Lines in his world and irritation set into his blood as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. Right in front of him was Ochako holding a small, fluffy dog against her chest, caressing his spiked fur while he attacked her face with his millimeter tongue. While on the surface it was sight that should have been mass photographed, all the prerogatives of it flew around it and he began to count down all the faults, noticing first on Ochako's impulsive nature.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" he snarled at her, completely knowing exactly what kind animal she was carrying but more asking in the realm of why even a creature like that was in the house to begin with.

Ochako giggled at his question, completely oblivious behind the true meaning of his sharp words. "What a silly question Bakugou! He's obviously a cute little dog!" she said with a happy voice. She then shifted the dog in her arms so that way her hands cupped his little armpits while their faces met with each other's, his stumpy body extending downwards as his tail wagged heavily in happiness with looking at his new owner. "That's right, you're a cute little doggy, aren't you! Oh you're cutest of dogs! I could just eat you up, that's how cute you are!" Ochako purred out as her eyes squinted out of delight, treating the animal like he was her new born child. Between words, she brought his face close to her and amassed his face with kisses while she received soft licks against her skin in mutual admiration.

Of course, that moment was short lived with Katsuki's explosive mannerisms. Using the muscles in his foundational stance, he quickly sat himself upright and stared intently at the duo while more and more questions began to pop in his head. "I can fucking see that, I mean what the fuck is that thing doing in my fucking house!?" He snarled at them, showing off his sharp teeth as they clenched tight against each other. Ochako was known to act impulsively and cross some lines while doing so, Katsuki even figured this out during their first match as freshmen, but this was even a situation that overstepped even his lowest expectations.

Looking at Katsuki's reaction already sent a shiver down her spine and she gnawed at her bottom lip with doe eyes as she tried to come up with an explanation for the dog in her hands. Even though Katsuki seemed to be one driven with emotions at his constant barrage of words at others, he actually viewed things rationally and logically, using evidence around him to prove his point. He analyzed the situations he was placed in and based his actions around that, only acting impulsively if the situation allowed him to. It was that in addition to his quirk that got him to claim one of the highest statuses in the professional hero realm and that logical mindset could be seen here despite his yelling and sparks that appeared on his palms as he spoke. Every argument Ochako came up, she could hear Katsuki's counter ringing in her ear and his intense stare left her a bit anxious to speak up. She tried to see how aggravated the lines in his face were to see what kind of reaction he would display but the only conclusion she could come up with is that he would spark in her face regardless so she may as well fess up with the truth and pray he would spare her life. "Well...you see...I was at work this morning and our mission today was more low scale, you know, I mean, it was still pretty serious but nothing compared to the villains we fought at UA, I would probably compare it to a maybe low scale Chisaki case with the whole yakuza aspect going on and surprisingly with guns? I'm not too sure why since I'm sure they had quirks but-"

"Get on with it, Round Face."

"Right, right, anyways, we saw this kidnapped family and upon helping them, well, we came across this little guy!" she said as the dog shifted around in her arms, converting himself into a position where he could look at Katsuki with the same glittering eyes as Ochako. "We asked the family if he was theirs since he was locked up along with them but they said he was already there when they got there. After a bit of talking with them, we thought he belonged to the leader but no matter what, it still came down that he didn't have a home to go to. A few others in the team tried to take him with them but he kept growling and biting them, pretty much being an angry poof ball! I was the only one he was nice with so...I decided to bring him home!" With that, she brought the dogs face next to her own and they both shared the same look of happiness, their mouths open in wide smiles attached with goofy eyes. Then Ochako shifted her pupils to her furry friend as she used one of the hands holding him to scratch the skin underneath his soft, amassed fur. "It took me a while to come up with a name but I decided to name him Kacchan after you!"

Katsuki's blood was already boiling from hearing this farfetched story but at the name, that's when hell froze and then burned to crisps under the flames of his metaphorical explosions. If she didn't already cross over many lines, she created more lines and even crossed over those as well. At this point, he couldn't tell if she was just messing around with him and pulling on his leg or if she was actually being serious, though at this point, given her stupid yet seemingly adorable face, it begrudgingly seemed to be the latter than the former. "Ha?! I'm nothing like that scrawny, piece of shit animal over there! Where the fuck did you see me in him?"

At Katsuki's question, Ochako's face brightened a bit, relieved that he asked her something that has a more solid and understandable answer than the others she had to give him. She would be the first one to admit that this situation had ridiculous undertones but at least she could answer this one with more confidence. "Well everything about him is pretty much you, just in doggy form! I'm pretty sure he's a Pomeranian but his fur is as fluffy as yours and it's even the same ash blonde with white undertones like yours as well. Plus he's just as irritable and cranky as you-"

"I'M NOT CRANKY OR IRRITABLE, THE FUCK?!"

"See! He gets angry just like that, though his barks are a bit more high pitched, but they still have the same explosive tone like yours! And right now he's acting calmer since I'm here but he get can really mean, like he'll bite or growl if he doesn't like you. He's pretty much you at this point, I tried coming up with other names but Kacchan just kept rattling in my mind so I just decided to keep it." At the end of her sentence, Kacchan began to heavily wet her face with the saliva of his tongue kisses, making her beam in delight as soft giggles escaped from her lungs, creating a small melody that went in tune with his pants. It was as if Kacchan was her child and all Ochako could do for him was give him unconditional love under the shelter of their house. After a bit of their moment, Ochako looked back at Katsuki and held out Kacchan to him, her arms begging him to take the puppy out of her hands and into his. "C'mon Bakugou! You should hold him for a bit! His fur may look really rough but he's actually really soft!"

"No fucking way." He immediately spat out, his eyes squinting in massive rejection. No matter how many times his eyes glanced over the puppy, each swipe always had the answer of No within them. Ochako was right in the sense that Kacchan was in the more ferocious end, that was easy to see just from one look at how he slightly barred his teeth at Katsuki. It was as if he was challenging his human counterpart in a battle for Ochako's attention and Katsuki's eyebrows itched in irritation at the dog's nonsensical fighting stance. A small line of red electricity flashed between their eyes as a streak of dominance jolted between, causing a metaphorical anime pre fight scene to commence between them.

However, even though to the common eye their aggression was heavily apparent and prepping for a fight to ensue between them , Ochako's eyesight apparently needed work as she interpreted their behaviors in the complete opposite way than was intended. Her world was skewed in an optimistic way, seeing shades of love and unrequited feelings in certain situations that didn't belong there. Which was exactly how she saw this one too. For reasons unknown, possibly ones that involved trying to diffuse the situation, she saw their stare off as a ring of who would start the first move of affection, as if making the first move would result in a signature of weakness on their manliness. So, Ochako did the only thing she knew how to do (or at least believed so) and she tried to remedy the situation with giving a small crack in the ice that formed between. "Oh, c'mon! Don't be so passive aggressive! Here! Just try holding him!" she chirped to Katsuki as, despite his everlasting protests, she essentially shoved Kacchan into his arms and smiled as she saw the duo together in unison.

Though, the scene in front of her wasn't as peaceful as the image that had formed in Ochako's mind. Within Kastuki's arms, Kacchan wriggled and thrashed everywhere, his body language screaming to be released from Katsuki's latched grip, though it proved futile for the dog as his arms only seeped into him more. Feeling the closeness more than he could handle, Kacchan found a piece of bare skin on the forearm holding him custody and he bite into it, his fangs seeped into the flesh that caused blood to drip out from his mouth. Even though Katsuki tried to shake him off, Kacchan's teeth practically became one with his arm and he even continued to stay on despite even being airborne with shakes for a bit. Small growls erupted from his mouth that coupled with colorful language that was being belted out from the human counterpart.

Witnessing all of this, Ochako went into a frantic mode and immediately ran over to the attack, getting her hands in there. "Oh my god Bakugou!" She said in response to his explosive curses that heavily ringed in her ear. Her trying-to-be-calm words countered his screams and it was a clash of ideals as Ochako tried to assist him while also having to dodge his flailing arms and the firecrackers that emitted from the sweat in his palms. After a melody of screams and not so pleasure language, she finally managed to rip Kacchan off of Katsuki, blood slightly spurting out of the fang marks as they left stains on his calloused skin. In her arms, Kacchan was quivering, showing his content to be back with his new mother as his tail waved rapidly back and forth while also showering her skin with wet kisses.

Once everything had settled down, Ochako looked back at Katsuki, wincing while his words kept hitting back at her and slapping guilt onto her cheeks as every curse directed themselves towards her. When his fiery attitude sizzled down a bit, she managed to look back at him in a more proper standpoint and her eyes crinkled in worry as she saw the pool of blood collecting in his hand with the veins in his hand protruding out with the heightened pressure he was adding to his forearm.

Her lips began to part to voice her concerned thoughts when Katsuki's head snapped back to her, his eyes gaining beast like qualities as a snarl escaped from his trachea with his teeth becoming more jagged as he looked at his prey. "Get rid of him." He commanded with fire, his voice somehow maintaining a calm level despite his teeth gritting into each other as he tried to not outwardly express the sheering pain he was in.

"What? But Bakugou-!" Ochako began to protest, tensing up her muscles as she readied herself to tackle against his arguments when he interrupted her and allowing his impatience to flourish out.

"Shut the fuck up already!" He screamed out to her, causing her to quickly shut her lips close together and look back with bulging eyes that slightly popped out from her skull. Even Kacchan seized the movement in his tail and took his focus from the safety of Ochako's cheeks to stare at Katsuki intently as well. "Look at what that shithead did to me!" He began to roar out as he took off his hand from his arm and shoved the bloody wound towards Ochako, making sure she can see his blood cells clotting around the deep wound that created an ombré sea of red. "He's a fucking monster and a demonic little SHIT STAIN that deserves to fucking die! I don't give a flying fuck on how you do it, take him to the pound, kill him, fucking feed him to Deku for all I care, JUST GET HIM OUT THIS GODDAMN HOUSE!" Pants began to escape from his throat as he zapped most of his energy to give those demands to Ochako. Fortunately, while most would have grown faint from a wound like this, Katsuki had dealt with enough gashes in his life that the pain wasn't as severe as it could have been but it still caused enough of a reaction that had him reeling back a bit, especially with his over exertion of his voice.

"But he needs a good home Bakugou and I don't know if he'll get one if he's in a place like that. With his scary attitude and their week policy, there's no way anyone is going to adopt him or want him. I can't even ask around to see if anyone wants him. It's not fair and he deserves a good home too. And he's a sweet little guy when you get past his fluffy, mean exterior." Ochako softly spoke out loud, bringing Kacchan closer to her chest as budding tears began to gloss over her eyes, slightly pushing the realm of crying.

Yet, even though she had a wavering voice and her eyes were symbolizing weakness towards the animal, Katsuki's standpoint wouldn't budge, in fact it only solidified his resolve even more. However, even though he had words sticking out from every pore in his mouth, it was a rare sight to see her in that state. Most of the time, her cheeks would continue to radiate against her smile and would bring happiness even in the darkest of tunnels so to see her now with her cheeks dulling themselves out from the scrunched up face she was making, it tugged at Katsuki's heartstrings and he knew that he had tp control the firecrackers that were budding on the tip of his tongue. Sighing out his aggression, he got up from his twisted sitting position and looked down at the duo with tainted eyes that swirled in mixed feelings. Using the maturity that swelled calmness into his fiery personality over the years, he gave one last feat of exasperation. "Figure it out Uraraka. He needs to get out of this house as soon as fucking possible." Katsuki commanded sternly, making sure that his words weren't too harsh but also were inflicted with a lick of seriousness that would manipulate her movements to match his words.

With a slight nod, Ochako clutched Kacchan further into her and kissed the top of his head as he whimpered his sorrows into the nape of her neck, as if he could see his fate being closed down on him. The two sat like that for a while, holding onto their souls, silently mourning their soon loss when they grew startled by the eruption of the phone ringing. While one minute Kacchan was a quiet creature, the minute the phone spoke out the incoming call, rumbles and growls slowly appeared until they transformed into loud and piercing barks that deafened the room for a small bit. Yet, even though his stance was ready to jump and pounce, Ochako held onto him more, making sure the only struggle he had was close to her and not on the furniture.

As the rings continued to go on, Ochako looked back at Katsuki and gave him pleading eyes, gratitude shimmering in her eyes as they rounded themselves off and made her face turn into that of a doe that was face to face with the barrel to shotgun shoved in her face. Upon seeing those eyes rimmed with desperation, Katsuki decided redial the bullets that were rotating his irises and only grunted in response as he went to perform the not so pleasure deed. With a quick swipe of his arm, he placed the receiver right next to his ear and only responded with a harsh greeting as he listened intently to what the other individual was saying on the other end. Their words were jumbled and combined together with hints of urgency meshing in between their voice and it got to a point where he couldn't understand anything the mystery person was saying except for that they needed Ochako and if she was at home. "Yea, she is. Hold- I said fucking hold on...well if maybe if you kept your shit attitude close to you, maybe I could fucking finish what the fuck I was about to fucking say. Fuck you." He cursed out to the other person in the void of the phone before he whipped the phone away from his ear and shoved it towards Ochako, his tongue clicking against his teeth with his arm vibrating in annoyance and irritation.

Slowly wiping her eyes to rid the current state she found herself in, she weakly grabbed it from him and placed it lightly against her ear, completely acting opposite on how Katsuki did. "Hello...yes this is Uraraka..." As the words spoken on the other end grew more frantic and kept hitting the plastic of the phone, Ochako became more stuff and tense, her throat beginning to close and itch as her eyes widened. The only thing she was able to communicate were slow nods that showed signs of understanding and worry. "Ok...I'll be right there...The stations near there may be closed so it would take me a bit but I'll be there as soon as possible...No, thank you for letting me know, if there's any way I can help, I will...Alright, I'll be there soon...Bye." She spoke out softly, her voice coarse from the shock that she received and she felt her breaths growing heavier as she quickly pressed down on the ending call button and immediately set Kacchan down to crawl towards the contents of her fallen bag and start picking them up. In the midst of her quick rush to pack the contents back in, her eyes locked with Katsuki's and explanations began to spill out. "The agency that is connected with mine is having major issues. Villains infiltrated their underground base and I'm not sure what's fully gone on, I don't think people have died yet, but it's bad enough that some of my coworkers who were in there got turned into hostages. So they need me to go there and help out with the rescue, especially since my quirk can let me get rid of some blocked areas in a more quiet way." Ochako explained, though phrases would be cut off from pauses her thought process as she multi tasked her mind to not only talk to him but to prep herself for the oncoming battle. With throwing in the last of her stuff, she yanked the zipper closed, creating a loud zipping sound as she clenched onto the somewhat demolished straps and placed them on her shoulder with enough ease to not worsen their current state but with enough urgency to showcase her rushed nature.

However, as she swiped her keys into her hands and walked towards the wooden front door, her body was stopped by the brawn nature of Katsuki's body that stood rigid in front of her path. Ochako stepped back, her eyebrows twitched together as her eyes scanned Katsuki in a desperate attempt to find an escape route through his muscular build. Just as Ochako was about to peep out her protesting words, Katsuki threw his arm into an upward side position, his fingers curled into a fist as his index finger stood out amongst the rest, pointing to the new friend that came into their life. "What about the demon fucker? Are you going to take him as a fucking side kick?" He asked in a hostile tone, his teeth gritting together as he patiently waited to see what kind of answer Ochako would give in response.

Which she reacted in just the manner he expected. She slapped her two palms together and brought the prayer symbol close to her face as her eyes crinkled in her normal submissive behavior towards him. "Please Bakugou! Just this one favor for me?" Ochako pleaded with him, giving him the look of desperation as she just hoped this one time he would cooperate with her and actually do this small thing for her.

Except her pleadings were for naught as he barred her teeth at her and little flames could be seen flaring from his nostrils in retaliation against her request. "What the fuck Uraraka?! No fucking way, I'm not looking after that shit stain while you prance around in your fucking hero costume. You want him to be supervised? Then do it your fucking yourself!" He screeched at her, his voice creating echoes in her ear with its higher pitch.

"What? Bakugou, I'm not prancing around in my hero suit, I have an emergency to attend to and he can't come with me. Please, Bakugou, help me out for a bit. It'll only be for a few hours." She begged further, her knees buckling inwards to lower herself in a way that would show a sense of weakness to his dominant stance. It felt humiliating and defeating and something that her pride didn't want to indulge in but it was the only way that didn't include gravitation and her needing to engage in a combat battle that would have stolen all the stamina that was queuing up for her mission.

Though, it only had the opposite effect as Katsuki puffed out his chest even more and elongated his neck, making his features more sharp as his jaw countered itself enough to look like it could kill with one slice. A deep, reddening fire flourished within his crimson irises as he looked down upon her, still not letting go his guard around her ever since she proved him wrong all those years ago. "Did you get fucking amnesia? Or did he suddenly bite your head off enough that it went soft? Look at what he fucking did to me!" he gnarled out, his lip curving up as he swung his arm around like a baseball bat and shoved it to Ochako so her eyes could rest upon the image of his battle wounds once again. "I'm not wasting another second with this fucker so you better fucking handle it!"

His screams echoed in Ochako's ears as her face contorted to be one of pain. Her eyes shifted in confliction with the eternal debate of Katsuki and Kacchan and with every gnaw on her lip, a new thought would appear and tunnel her back to square one in the cube of confusion. It left her in a hole of confliction filled with respect for the parties involved and decisions were only in fleeting in nature, making her brain fizz in choices. However, with one last swipe at Kacchan, resolve filled her spirit and she turned back to the brute force known as Katsuki. Swallowing the buildup of fear down, her lips creased inwards as her eyes quickly drew down towards his chest, surveying his outlook. "I'm sorry Bakugou..." she quietly spoke out but the few seconds it took to reach Katsuki's ears were just enough for her to lung forward and smack her hands against the muscles that shaped his chest.

Out of shock, he wasn't able to lurch out of the way quick enough and Katsuki's legs began to levitate as they released their gravity to Ochako. "What the fuck!?" He screeched, finding himself floating higher and higher. Whipping his head down, he latched his gaze onto Ochako's and flashes ignited in his eyes as he began to curse out all the obscenities in the dictionary. "Fucking put me down Round Face! This fucking isn't funny!"

The rushing nature of the situation suppressed the laughter that would have normally bubbled out in Ochako's lungs and before guilt could scratch at her conscious, she quickly sprinted to the door, acid burning the back of her throat with every step she took. Pulling on the door fast enough that the hinges creaked out their rustiness, she took her foot outside, released him by pressing her pads together and saying a small "Release,", then got the approval to run when she saw his body crash onto the wooden floor. A small sound of apology could be heard with her rushed expression and the door signaled her complete exit with its deafening slam as the lock clicked back in place.

Groaning, Katsuki rubbed his thigh as he reanimated his corpse back to life, sores aching throughout his body as the whiplash of the fall rippled out. His spine cracked when he pushed his back upwards, readjusting his focus to create more solid lines on the objects surrounding him. Everything had a tilted stance and a small rumble escaped his lips that matched the massages on his temple from his rugged palm. However, in the midst of redefinition, a small blob of yellow traveled to him, little clicks tailgating their steps as they got closer and closer to Katsuki. Squints revealed Kacchan making his way towards the fallen Katsuki and getting a little close to his disliking as his fur grazed the fabric covering his jeans. Out of disdain, Kastuki shook his leg away from the four legged beast that had sharper teeth then Eijirou and crossed them together as he pushed himself upwards into a sitting position. Scowling at this foe's constant licking of tongues, he kicked himself off the floor and curved his back behind before snapping it downwards in a condensing 75 degree angle. "What the fuck do you want? A fucking round two?" With only a wag of his curled tail in response, Katsuki snarled at Kacchan upwardly curved lip. "Fuck off then!" He shouted as he pushed the canine away with his foot, making him slightly flop over to allow a path to be cleared to get back to the chopped vegetables on the counter in the kitchen. Placing the knife back in his hands, horizontal stabs began to crease the peppers once again, creating thin slices with slight jagged edges that came from his irritated stance.

Grunting at the cuts he was carving into the vegetables, his mind tunneled into an action packed vortex where strategic plans and potential new moves sharpened his mind and left him to focus on the fresh pieces of food in front of him. His mind fell into a black hole and his focus tunneled into itself to a point that a yelp of shock escaped his throat when he felt small wet stains on his legs. Dropping his knife that created a clattered clink on the floor, Katsuki swung his torso around to see the hound of his nightmares sticking by his heels as his pink tongue brushed against his skin, giving acidic wet streaks against his roughened skin. "What the fuck!? Did I not tell you to fuck off!?" Katsuki screeched out, as he wiggled his leg away from Kacchan, almost hitting his snout in the process. Kacchan, with aggravated and annoyed creases, snarled back before nipping his ankle with his sharpened teeth. Giving out a curse with growled undertones, Kacchan whisked himself away, his unclipped nails leaving little ticks as he pranced out of the kitchen into adjacent room. Even though explosions got caught in his throat, he decided to gulp in down and let it ruminate with the acid that was bubbling in his stomach. Hatred and annoyance created a sharp pain that hit him in the gut and he hoped that the food he was mixing and cooking would settle it all down.

After a millennia passed, he pour the mixture into one of the frilly plates Ochako had insisted on purchasing when habitual living came about and added the last minute garnishes of sauce and spice to really kick in the flavor against his buds. Sticking the fork with the rest of vegetables and rice, Katsuki threw the used and useless utensils into the sink before kicking his feet off to meet with the couch he shared his meals with. However, the calmer expression that had reflected on his face soon morphed back into his typical raging face as he saw Kacchan terrorizing his own space. And it wasn't even just that as well, the blankets that Katsuki had used for comfort were being ruffled by that devious canine as he circled to find his preferred position, making threads pull out under the claws of his paws.

Anger flushed Katsuki's face as he gripped onto his bowl tighter to keep the contents inside the bowl that was already beginning to form cracks under his pressured fingers. His eyes twitched as he saw Kacchan continuously rolling around, sewn threads demolished under his nails. "Oi oi oi!" Katsuki began to call out as he trudged over to the tiny villain, smashing the bowl onto the nearby coffee table before he loomed over him. "When I told you to fuck off, I didn't tell you to fuck off here! Now get the fuck off!" Katsuki screamed as he grabbed the waist of Kacchan, that unfortunately was met with another bite and harsh words, and threw him onto the ground. Not even bothering to check the state of the creature he dominated, he swished his hand around in front of his crimson orbs, assessing the damage he took once again. Determining it was only as bad as a bee sting this time around, Katsuki went back to adjusting the blankets to his liking, forming them so the rougher, woolen one was cushioning the sticky texture of the leather with the threaded, soft one on top to cover him in a sense warmth. However, the mere few seconds he decided to turn his head away gave enough grief as a loud crash shattered onto their wooden floor.

Time seemed to freeze on Katsuki's end, making his hands stick in the same folding position before his neck joints began to add functionality once again and he cracked his neck around to see Ochako's bowl into tiny fragments with his food sprawled all over the table and seeping into the floor. Surprise shook in Katsuki's muscles as his fingers began to twitch in anger before his back heavily straightened and stormed over to the culprit who was casually licking the contents spewed on the floor. "The fuck!? Do you think this is fucking funny to you!?" Katsuki bellowed out, anger seeping through his teeth as his crimson irises met with Kacchan's. Yet, while most would shake in fear from Katsuki's menacing glare, Kacchan just continued to stare, his puffy tail swishing back and forth before he then turned back to the meal he believed he was given. It was as if he gave zero cares to Katsuki's demeanor.

Irritability seethed through Katsuki's teeth as his eyes continued to drill themselves into the scene, the desire to strangle both Kacchan and Ochako building up within his spleen. Huffing out the steam strewing in his bloodstream, eyes rolled as he walked over back to the kitchen to unwillingly retrieve the cleaning supplies since he could hear the ringing of Ochako's whines within his earlobes.

With the rags and spray clasped between his fingers, he clumped his feet back to the scene of the crime before deja vu slapped him back on the face, making his face return back to the distorted expression from before. Possibly even worse as he eyed Kacchan rubbing his back into the gloppy mess on the floor, spreading the contents from the surface deeper into the carpet. Little growls of relief emitted from his toothy grin as his body wiggled against the slop, scratching the itchy patches of fur against the pricks of the shaggy carpet. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING STUPID ANIMAL!?" Katsuki cursed out as he ran towards where Kacchan was to only having to be stopped in his track by the dog's flipped position. With his paws lying forward, his teeth protruded out as he stuck his rear in the air, clear sign of playing around with the human companion. "What the fuck are you doing!?" He screamed out once again when he took a step forward, causing his opponent to do a small little jump back as well. Suddenly, a competitive nerve burst in Katsuki as a click was felt in his mind and a demonic grin latched onto his face. "Oh is that how you're going to fucking do it huh?" With whippings of Kacchan's tail and a gruff of noise cursing out of his mouth, Katsuki took that as an acceptance of the air challenge that formed between them. "Alright fucking bring it!"

Accompanying his starting, Kacchan's nails skidded on the floor as he sped throughout the house, the attached food to his paws leaving trail marks on carpet with each zigzagged zoom. Following the same feat, Katsuki began to chase after him, colorful language booming out in the same moments where he knocked into the walls out of clumsiness to get the little furry creatures. And oh boy did Kacchan move fast; his stumpy legs knew how to jump and slide under pieces of their furniture, making Katsuki believe he had him trapped until he saw a blurry figure crisp through his legs, making Katsuki twist and turn to see where he went off this time. Fortunately, the little train tracks of food got Katsuki to sniff out his new location but even the warrior in the wonder duo was facing his toughest opponent to date. Even All Might's punches to the gut back as a teenager seemed to be much easier to have a handle on than this little 4 foot beast scurrying his way around the house.

However, soon Kacchan's official location was finally revealed when vibrations of his whines emerged from the living room. A small shiver of chill crawled up Katsuki's spine as his feet grew stuck to the carpet flooring they found themselves in, trying to gauge the noise Kacchan was making. The tunnels of his ears cleared as he allowed the noises to mix in, making sense of what kind of yelping Kacchan was forming. It was one of immense pain, as if he was screaming in his own language for immediate help. The whimpers grew to be more grange and gnarly and Katsuki's heroic legs quickly moved themselves to play the role of a hero to help the hurt animal. Entering into the living room, his throat tightened up as he saw the scene of the victim mangled into bits.

To be less exaggerated, Katsuki wasn't aware of the circumstances or how it got to this point since his ears had been rumbled with adrenaline but what he saw made his calloused fingers fill with an unusual sweat that panicked him slightly. Somehow Kacchan managed to hit against the table of memories (or at least how Ochako decided to name it) and a special vase that was gifted by Katsuki's mother, containing a special charm that relaxed him, found itself shattered on the floor, bits and pieces sticking out as the meshed colors scattered across the ground. Fragments of all kinds sprinkled around, some visible to the eye, other more minuscule that one would have to strain their eyes to see. However, the pieces that were obtruding out of Katsuki's eyes were visible enough that he could see swirls of blue and yellow being mixed in with the liquid of red that signaled for immediate attention. Looking at his arrival, Kacchan recalibrate his eyes back to Katsuki and a little shimmer of water glossed over them as whimpers of avail whistled through his sharp teeth.

"Fucking Christ...you can never keep your shit to yourself huh?" Katsuki muttered under his breath, still continuing his cursing barrage as he side stepped the damage and went to the bathroom to get all the human supplies that could help with a wound. Fortunately, with being a hero, all kinds of detrimental things happen on the daily so Katsuki even had the skill set to be able to revive a heart back to conscious. Which is why, glass being stabbed into Kacchan's paw wasn't too much of a dilemma for him, the only thing hesitating him were the differences in species. But he could worry about that with Ochako later. Right now, it was sewing time.

Pulling out the tweezers and small scissors from the restroom drawer and digging through the cupboard for the healing products, he returned back to the yelping puppy and grabbed onto the paw that was damaged and oozing blood. Kacchan gave Katsuki quivering eyes as he swiveled the paw around, assessing how rooted the fragment of ceramic was lodged in. Noticing that it was only in enough to cause major discomfort but not enough to decimate his walking ability on his pads, Katsuki cleared his throat as he placed the tweezers in between his fingers and carefully gnawed out the piece, listening to the heavy pants that escaped onto Kacchan's tongue. With immense concentration, Katsuki used the metallic tweezers to latch onto the tip and picked at the ceramic bit by bit, moving it slowly around so it would unlatch itself from the pads. Teetering it back and forth, using semi horizontal movements to get the desired result, eventually it loosened to a point where then Katsuki threw the tweezers to the side and used his nails to grip at the edge to pull it out of it socket. Blood began to splatter out, getting drops of the darkened fluid on his shirt as it continued to spill all over the tiny foot and Katsuki's finger tips, leaving a messy trial of the vital fluid.

Ignoring the howls that shrilled out of Kacchan, he continued on his process, calmness radiating through his mind as he worked as swift as possible. A rag that Katsuki pulled from the cupboard soon found itself pressed against the battle scar, hemorrhaging the wound to allow clots to form around it. During the painful minutes it took to make the bleeding stop soaking the rag from underneath him, Katsuki rubbed his furry neck, giving soothing and reassuring words that brought strength to Kacchan's lower quivering jaw. With passage of time and constant checks of the rag to see if the pressure worked, soon the blotches grew small enough to the point of nonexistence and immediately another cloth with disinfectant rubbed itself on the wound, fending off the potential germs that could seep in. Burns and sizzles emerged from the rag and Kacchan gave out hisses as the fiery substance worked itself into cut and fighting against the battles of infection. Rubbing the remaining in, he tossed away the clear soaked rag away and turned the paw within the tips of his fingers to see if stitches were needed. Determining that wasn't the case, he grabbed a flimsy piece of gauze and compressed it down while twirling the medical tape around to keep his work all in one place. Inspecting the finer details of his labor, he gave a grunt of approval before setting the paw down delicately and leaning to meet the panting dog on the side. "There ya go, you little shit. You gotta be more fucking careful or else shit like this will happen again. Got it?" He lectured the canine, allowing the widened smile with a tongue out to be a good enough acceptance from him. "Fucking alright then, can't have you hurt again." Katsuki said in a softer tone as he picked Kacchan up by under the arm pits, carrying him like a human child as he then rested him on top of the nest he was creating until confusion occurred. Settling him down softly so his body curled up into a donut shape, Katsuki loomed over him, his gaze softening against the widened eyes that were looking up at him. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." He responded with a tinge of sweetness as he gave Kacchan one last look before cleaning up the mess.

Bit by bit, things were put back in its proper place, finding their homes back in the cupboards where their clear spaces in the dust made room from them. All that Katsuki could speak were in the languages of sighs, wondering how his one day off turned into this catastrophic mess with a dog he didn't even imagine would come in of all days. But of course, what did he expect from the gravitational girl that also resided in the house? Since they fought in the arena, she kept him on his toes, using the expected to create the unexpected. Deep down inside, he had imagined a somewhat peaceful day where spicy food could be the only thing that divulged in his fiery nature but in actuality, he was now on his knees cleaning up a mess that could have only happened in his wildest of dreams.

Once the house looked somewhat how it did when Ochako ran out, Katsuki dug his fingers into the roots of his hips, teetering of the balls of his feet as he looked in the peripherals of his surroundings, now questioning what to do with himself. The one plan that had really stuck in his mind found itself stained on the ground so that idea completely threw itself out the window in a flash. Ideas ran through his mind yet, even though he wanted to do all of them, a feat of exhaustion flew into his muscles and everything that mingled in his mind felt unappealing and redundant. Then, twisting his body around, he locked his ruby textured eyes with Kacchan's similar ones, exchanging a look of serenity and company. With the way he was positioned in the nest of blankets, the angry and carnivorous vibe he had earlier was swiped away and replaced with a formidable pet that just wanted to receive love. Something that Katsuki could relate to in his former memories.

Digging his fingers more into the skin of hips, he dropped his head down, let out a deepened sigh before bringing it back up and looked at the dog, locking eyes with him. "You can't just leave me alone for 10 fucking seconds, huh?" He retorted back but with a more playful undertone as he smirked back at Kacchan, feeling a somewhat new connection with his former enemy. With the throbbing of his bite marks fading and stitching itself together with the paw's injuries, Katsuki plodded himself over to the couch and slumped his rear down, sinking into the cushions of the couch. Picking up the remote that slid into a diagonal position, he illuminated the high definition screen and flipped through the channels, one thumb pressing the down key, the other hand unconsciously occupied by resting itself on the top of Kacchan's protruding fur, his fingers getting lost within his golden hair.

Settling down on a program full with loud screams and red undertones as two men dueled it out with bloodstains on their clothing, Katsuki set down the remote with small clank on the table and leaned further into the couch. As if his eyes were magnetized the screen, scenes of the movie swirled into his pupils as he continued to look on, only blinking when he felt his eyes slightly watering from the strain of keeping them open. Invested so much into the action, he couldn't even feel the way Kacchan's tail was fanning against the side of his waist as his mouth turned upwards with his tongue sticking out, panting out the same excitement that crossed on Katsuki's face. Both looks contained pallets of captivation as gore splattered across the pixelated monitor, barks of orders and parkour enticing the actors while they continued on the plot with kicks and dislocated joints.

Spellbound by the menagerie of performances that depicted action, betrayal, and even occasional spouts of romance that were met with repulsed looks from the duo, the outside world blurred within their peripherals as the television messed with their internal clocks. Nothing brought them out of that state until they heard a small little click with a flash blinding their visuals. After giving yelps of pain and smudging the black dots away that were popping up in between the shades of color, soon, the perpetrator appeared in front of them. It was Ochako, bruises splattering across her arms and neck from the damages her selfless rescue caused and her silhouette was shadowed on the ground from the lamp switches that were flicked on due to the darkened night that seeped through their familiar window. Yet, even though a black eye covered the purity of her rounded features, tightening up the muscles by the opening with a mixture of dark colorations, it still crinkled in happiness as her rosy cheeks brightened under the small smile that spread across her face. Her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around the phone in front of her chest, creating clicking sounds with her thumb as she created more blackmail with the fine tunings of her camera.

"The fuck are you doing!? Aren't you supposed to be doing some hero shit or something!?" Katsuki retorted out, his body scooting forward to pounce on her to rip that phone from her nimble fingers. A slight blush appeared on his already reddening face though his hand still remained on Kacchan's golden fur, not even trying to cover the tracks of his sudden attachment to the dog he asked to kick out earlier. Even Katsuki could feel Kacchan reacting the same way as his body tensed at his savior.

"Yea but the rescue team finished their work a bit earlier than normal plus," she said with grin as she glided over to the draped windows and yanked them apart to reveal the darkened sky with little bulbs of light sprinkling across it. Katsuki's eyes widened as he stared at the crystalline night sky, completely in shock on how time slid through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. "It's completely dark outside! Last time I checked it was almost midnight as well!"

For Katsuki, it only felt he was on the couch next to his fur rival for an hour, possibly less but Ochako revealed the proof of it being more and twisting his head towards their clock affirmed her words. Even Kacchan's mouth opened up and his tongue rolled out in between his teeth as his head bobbed back and forth between the two differing faces.

"It seems as if you guys are getting along though!" Ochako said as she shattered the silence that formed in the room, looking at the duo with a smirk on her face as small laughter erupted from the depths of her diaphragm. Her eyes crinkled at the image that appeared in front of her as she saw past Katsuki's artificial stance and looked at the true image of care that was painted with their closeness.

"The fuck!? No! Only in your fucking imagination Round Face!" Katsuki spat out, removing his hand immediately from Kacchan and raising himself from the couch as he contracted towards Ochako with clenched fists accompanying his sides. His face reverted back to the one of earlier yet this time there was a glow of softness that wasn't apparent before, reducing his contorted features to be those of a lie.

"That's not what I'm seeing!" Ochako continued to tease, rocking back and forth on her buoyant feet that carried a bantering tone. With her tuffs bouncing close and waving towards her face, she pulled out the gallery of evidence and shoved the clearest photo of their affection into his face. "Last time I checked Bakugou, a picture is worth a thousand words, isn't it?" She teased towards him, giving him a grin that was filled with content and vibrancy but also leaking with slight sinister vibes that contained motives Katsuki knew he wouldn't enjoy.

With tension seen in the veins popping through the outer skin of his fists, Katsuki's mouth twitched at Ochako's prancing as she continued to shove his true emotions down his throat. He wasn't going to lie, he had grown an affinity for the small creature. The way he looked at him with pleading eyes as if he was his only savior, the way he enjoyed the flying of guts being spewed on a TV screen, the way he placed his elongated chin against Katsuki's thighs when his eyes started to get droopy, all these things made the flame in his heart tenderize and a bond started to form underneath the tip of his nose. Yet, he wasn't going to let that slip out to Ochako anytime soon. "Oh I know what that picture is saying and it's saying that that phone should be fucking burned Round Face!" He grumbled out as he lunged towards the object in her hand, ready to smash it into smithereens under the pads of his fingers.

However, despite her coming back from battle and bruised in major areas, Ochako was still able to maneuver with grace as she spun away from his heated grasps. With each step Katsuki took, Ochako took a defensive one back as a smug look appeared on her face in retaliation to the flustered twitches that plagued the edges of his face. To an outsider, it looked like a dance of twisting personalities that spiraled together with a common theme of a phone being held above like a victorious trophy. Even Kacchan felt the excitement between their compatible feet and, with his flag tail whipping back and forth, he jumped from the couch and joined the frenzy with small jumps and little yips. It was a whirlwind of dancing feet of all kinds and no matter how desperate Katsuki fought to grab the phone, Ochako would just refute the action with her own.

"C'mon Uraraka! Give that fucking phone to me!"

"Hmmm let me think about it...NOPE!" She said with a devilish smirk plastered on her skin as her reddening cheeks became more daring with a redder shade blossoming out. "I actually was thinking about framing it as way to show how affectionate you can really be Bakugou!" Ochako added with a small tongue sticking out to get him riled up even more.

A huge scowl curved down on his lips with a roughing noise escaping through the clenching of his teeth. "Why you..." He managed to bark out before beginning to aim harder at her operations, even going as far to use a hand to pull down the shoulder, aiming up to bring it down.

"Hey that's cheating Bakugou!" Ochako whined, her cheeks puffing out at the pressure that she felt on her shoulder as it buckled her knees down slightly. However, that still didn't leave her taunting appeal as a smug look twisted her features. "Well, you remember how UA dealt with cheaters, right?" And before Katsuki could realize what she was doing, she brought her free hand upwards and slapped the phone with it, causing her cat like pads to illuminate in a pink glow. Slowly, her phone began to levitate, reaching the top of the ceiling as Ochako brought her signature hands downwards. Little mumbles of hurt could be heard in the back of her throat as her neck held itself back, looking at the flow of where it was traveling in the air.

In utter shock, Katsuki stood still for a few seconds, his muscles palpitating as they gave small spasms of anger at the cunning move Ochako had pulled. However, control soon returned back to him and his features convulsed as he tried not to rip her into shreds in that exact moment. "Fucking! The fuck!? What the living fuck Uraraka!? Holy fuck! You'll regret it once I get my hands on that fucking phone!?" Katsuki screamed out as he began tromping around the floor, moving chairs around to see if he could elongate his reach to grab the phone. Yet, no matter how close his fingertips got to get it into his grasps, he could hear little squeaks from Ochako as she maneuvered the phone around, making sure it's lack of gravity kept itself away from the explosive danger Katsuki was going to impose on it.

Once the device floated a sizable distance away from him, Ochako staggered back, still keeping her eye on it as her feet moved backwards. "Re..Release!" She said with a quivering voice as she calculated the distance and caught the phone right in between her hands. Though, that movement had her feet slightly collide into each other and Ochako found herself stumbling backwards to recalibrate her balance and make sure neither her or the phone found itself on the ground. However, as soon as she regained her equilibrium, a loud squeak rippled in the air that was followed by an even louder squeak, though it had more of the soundings of an exasperated gasp.

Looking down, Ochako's eyes immediately downturned as she saw her foot pressing against Kacchan's hurt paw, his eyes turning glossy as he whined for the sheering pain to be released. "Oh my gosh Kacchan! I'm so sorry!" She immediately said as she lifted her foot away from his smaller one, jumping on the more grounded one, trying to get away from the injured dog. Once she core stabilized itself again, she immediately plunged herself downwards, ready to pick him up and have him lay in her curved arms. "Come here baby, oh I'm so sorry! Let mommy pic-"

However, before she could even grab Kacchan, a hiss sounded right next to her as two beefed arms swiped him away, cradling the dog into the crevices that were created in the spaces. Coddles and coos were pressed against his ear as Ochako looked up to see Katsuki purring into his fur while using his free fingers to scratch Kacchan's skin to cause a tongue pouring out. Licks began to mark up Kastukis arm as they bonded over the care he poured into the furry creature. Though, as soon as Ochako shifted her posture a bit, Katsuki's head whipped towards her direction and his canines cross hatched into each other with a ray of red lighting zooming within his crimson irises. "The fuck did you fucking do you fucking gravitational bitch!? Are you so used to the air that you fucking forgot you are a fucking clutz on the ground now? Like the fuck, he was standing fucking right there, vulnerable as shit given his fucking foot wound and you just had to stomp all over him as if he's a fucking toy and you have no respect towards injured people and I hope you- THE FUCK YOU LAUGHING AT!?" He screeched as he halted his hate filled monologue with a response to the slight laughter Ochako was trying to cover up with her hand pressed against her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She breathed out in between laughs, each time trying to stop the flow but flubbing up once more and continued to giggle under tears dropping down from her cheeks. Breathing heavily to regain her ability to structure sentences once again, she began to cough out the last remaining bits of laughter withheld in her voice before she tried to explain herself. "It's just...it's just earlier you were acting as if Kacchan was a spawn of Satan and you wanted him gone but now you're acting as if he's your child! Just like a good father!" Ochako said with brilliance, her eyes crinkling in enjoyment as her two hands clapped together in front of her ecstatic smile. Standing up from her kneeled position, she walked closer to the duo and gave small whispers of love to the dog Katsuki had clutched into his arms as she rubbed his pointed ears together. "It's as if we became a huge happy family with you as the dad, me as the mom, and Kacchan as the son!" She said cheerily as she snuggled closer to Kacchan's nose.

However, hearing the words family, son, _father_ , turned Kastuki's face into a beet red color as he became a fuddled mess of a being that had his muscles trembling. Even though he was a grown adult with a more than stable job and could properly function in the harsh realms of the adult world, those words were still too mature for his liking and stuff that never even crossed his mind before. The idea of being a father, even to a mere animal like Kacchan, blew his mind into crackles of explosions and spirals twirled in his eyes as he tried to wrap his thoughts around those ideas. Did protectiveness and sudden onset of adoration mean that he had those qualities? He certainly didn't think so but then he flashed back to his younger days when his quirk would incinerate certain pieces of furniture and how, even though he gained injury, his parents would still love him and cradle him in their arms after he kept his frowning face. Memories began to parallel with his current mindset and Katsuki felt himself entering into a reddening fog that made his sentences jumble.

Before he could object to any of Ochako's sudden statements, clicks of a selfie sided phone began to burst into his ears as his focus suddenly pulled itself out of his daze and saw Ochako taking photos of all of them together. "Say cheese!" She said in the photo as her mouth quickly upturned into a smile with a peace sign pressed against her cheek, continuing to take photos. Katsuki began to protest and wiggle around the camera's line of view but Ochako would just keep hoping around to make sure they all fit in the frame. Soon, her harassment stopped and she stood still while her index finger ran through the photos, laughter flourishing out as she continued to spy on them. Just as Katsuki was about to repeat his question from earlier, Ochako shoved her phone right back into his face. The pixels on the image formed mixtures of colors to show Ochako with an ecstatic laughter while Katsuki had his open mouth in his signature roughened expression as Kacchan wiggled around in his arms, licking the skin on his owner's arms. "See Bakugou! We look just like a family! Man I should get this developed and framed so we can put it somewhere..." Ochako muttered to herself as her feet teetered away from Katsuki, getting lost in her own world as her thumbs zoomed into each photo, analyzing each aspect with slight mutters that were only audible to herself.

Katsuki stood still with trembles quivering through his muscles as he continued to be shook by Ochako's phrasing with the photos. Lava soared in his veins and it took the attentive licks of Kacchan in order for the heat to boil out and erupt out in explosive fire. From the outside, the interior through the window became a sea of reddening oranges and yellows that followed with barks, high pitched squeals that had a sweet sound of happiness in there, and loud confused roars that were filled with maddening blushes.


End file.
